Spartan Rangers
The origin of''' Rangers of the Order''' are unknown, but some of the members may have been soldiers from the Russian Army or from the Spetsnaz before the 2013 Apocalypse. They may as well have been mercenaries or some sort of other armed forces. However it is known that they have been operating in the Metro since the Great War of 2013. The group has always been lead by Miller who is often referred to as The Colonel. The Rangers have also always been the guard and military force of Polis. However, they also act independently. Rangers seem to be greatly feared by the bandits, Reds and Nazis alike. In the level "Dry", a conversation between a few bandits near the rails can be heard. One bandit mentions how a lone Ranger single-handedly took out large groups of men and how nothing in the tunnels can stop them. The bandit also mentioned that they might not even be human because of their fighting skills. Ironically, upon questioning the bandit reveals the group was killed by a "lone Ranger" outside Riga station - the same bandit outpost taken down by Artyom when he was traveling with Bourbon. Battle vs. Tekken Force (by UnduhTakuh) No battle written. WINNER: SPARTAN RANGERS!!! Expert's Opinion The Spartan Rangers have better both close and long range. And also, they are most brutal units. Even though Tekkens deal with it, a lone Ranger can take them out. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Combine Overwatch (by Omnicube1) No battle written WINNER: COMBINE OVERWATCH Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why the Combine Overwatch won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Smokers (by Samurai234) Smokers Rangers A squad of Rangers wearing facemasks find an old port. Nearby, they see group of Smokers, who have taken residence inside a rusting factory. One Ranger, holding a Volt Driver, asks in russian, "How are they breathing up here?" A second Ranger, armed with a Bastard, answers "It's probably because of all the tar in there lungs." , pointing at the Smokers cancer sticks. Meanwhile, a Smoker operating a M2 Aircraft Quad Mount sees the Rangers and starts fireing down on them. "Take cover!" shouts the Ranger leader, armed with a Kalash 2012. The Rangers escape instant death, but the Volt Driver Ranger is hit in the leg. He responds by hitting the Smoker right between the eyes. Smokers The smokers take notice that gunner has been killed. They soon open fire with everything they got. The Ranger leader motions to advance. The Volt Driver Ranger limps behind the others, only to be shot in the chest by the Smoker leader and his M-16. Rangers The Ranger leader kills a Smoker with his Kalash 2012. Smokers The Bastard-welding Ranger kills yet another smoker. Smokers A remaining Smoker uses his MP5 to kill the Bastard Ranger and a second one armed with a Hellsing. Rangers As the Smoker leader runs inside the factory, the Ranger leader kills the MP5 Smoker. Smokers The Ranger leader takes cover next to the door. The two leaders fire back and forth, emptying there assault rifle's last magazine. The smoker runs off, throwing his now useless gun away, while the Ranger leader also drops his gun, taking one of his fallen Ranger's Hellsing. He soon is chasing the Smoker leader. He fires a few arrows, but misses. The Smoker pulls out his Taurus PT99AF. He empty's a few rounds by shooting at the Ranger, who dodges every one. The Smoker knocks down some junk, so he can gain some distance. He runs ahead while the Ranger carefully climbs over the pile. The Smoker stops, wheezing. He takes out a ciggarette to calm his nerves. He takes a long drag before getting shot through the neck with a arrow! Smokers The Ranger says in Russian "Smoking will kill you, you know." before chuckling and walking away. Winner: Rangers Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why the Rangers won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. US Army Rangers (by Greenberet69) In the ruins of Moscow 8 US Army Rangers with gas masks are scouting the area looking for signs of survivors of the nuclear war, meanwhile 8 Rangers are walking through the Moscow ruins on their way back to their base. The US Army Ranger Captain orders his men into a stack up position and they stack up. He checks around the corner and sees no signs of life and orders his men to move forward and they head into an archway and exit out a gate. They get near a crack and notice the strange liquid at the bottom "Careful men that stuff doesn't look safe stay away from the cracks and remember that this place is full of nuclear radiation take off your mask and your dead got it." The Ranger Captain says "Sir yes sir!" The US Ranger soldiers reply. The Rangers hear the US Army Rangers and go to investigate the noise thinking it's survivors. As they get to the 2nd floor they look out the windows and see the US Army Rangers "What do you think survivors sir?" One of the Rangers ask "No to heavily armed." The Lead Rangers replies "What do you think sir?" Another Ranger asks "Must be the Nazis with some new clothing to conceal themselves. Get ready to open fire on them." The Lead Ranger says One of the Rangers with a VSV sets up and takes aim at the US Army Rangers while the other Rangers head back to ground floor and take aim out of some windows at the US Army Rangers. The Sniper Ranger takes aim and fires his VSV and the US Army Ranger falls down with a bullet in his head . "AMBUSH!!!" The US Army Ranger captain yells The Ranger sniper goes full auto with his VSV while the other Rangers open up with their Kalash's and Bastard's. The US Army Rangers retreat into a nearby building and return fire with M4A1's and MP5's while another Ranger heads to higher ground in the building with his SR-25. The US Army Ranger reaches the 4th floor and takes aim at the building the Rangers are in and looks for the sniper. He sees a glimpse of light and sees the Ranger sniper and takes careful aim. He fires a bullet at the Ranger sniper hitting him in the head and hitting him with enough force to knock him to the ground floor . The Lead Ranger notices the dead Ranger and orders his men to head to the building the US Rangers are in. The Rangers get out of cover and start heading to the US Army Rangers building, one of the US Army Rangers takes aim with his M4A1 and fires striking one of the Rangers in the heart however one of the Rangers return fire with his Kalash 2012 and kills another Ranger who jumps out of cover to fire off a few rounds . Two of the Rangers light their grenades and toss them at the US Army Rangers, The Army Rangers see the grenades and one of the soldiers takes out his knife and quickly cuts off the fuse. However the other Rangers notice the second grenade and quickly retreat but one of the US Rangers get caught in the blast . One of the US Rangers plant a claymore at the entrance they entered the building from and rolls out the wire so he can detonate it. The Rangers arrives and the Lead Ranger sends two of his men to secure the entrance and as they enter the hallway they are met with the claymore as the US Army Ranger activates the detnator and kills the two Rangers . The remaining Rangers head in after seeing the smoke from the explosion and one of the Rangers enters with Uboinik shotgun sees the Ranger and blows the Rangers head off . The US Army Ranger sniper hears the commotion and pulls out his M9 Pistol and heads down the stairs, he sees the Rangers and fires his Pistol at the Rangers who quickly take cover. One of the Rangers takes out his Revolver and as he pops out the US Army Ranger quickly fires and hits the Ranger 4 times in the chest but the Ranger is able to pull the trigger of his revolver and puts two .44 Magnum rounds into the US Army Rangers and both Rangers go down . The Rangers get out of cover and start heading up the stairs, however the US Army Rangers had headed down the stairs and as soon as they see the Rangers the US Army Rangers head after them and one of the US Army Rangers with a MP5 fires at the Rangers but the rounds miss and the Rangers quickly run up the stairs. The Rangers get behind some furniture for cover and wait for the US Army Rangers to come up the stairs. The US Army Rangers walk up the stairs and one of the Rangers tries to fire his Bastard but the gun jams and he tosses it aside and tries to get his revolver but one of the US Army Rangers with a M1014 blows off the Rangers head . The last two Rangers pop out of cover and fire with their Kalash 2012's while the US Army Rangers retunr fire but the US Army Ranger with the shotgun is riddled with bullets . The two teams continue to exchange fire but the US Army Ranger with the MP5 kills one of the Rangers but is shot by the other Ranger . The US Army Ranger Captain pops out with his M4A1 and tries to fire his gun but finds out he has run out of ammo, the Ranger leader tries to fire his Kalash but his gun has also run out of ammo and both take out their knives and charge at each other. The Ranger leader charges at the US Army Ranger Captain and slashes him across the waist and turns around to try and stab him on the head but the US Army Ranger Captain blocks the strike with his knife and knees the Ranger in the groin and kicks him back. The Ranger rolls to his side as the US Army Ranger Captain tries to stab him and kicks him in the side of the head. The two Rangers recover and as the Ranger charges at the US Ranger again the US Army Ranger Captain jumps to his side and the Ranger stabs but instead stabs the wall and gets his knife stuck. The US Army Ranger Captain gets the chance and cuts the strap of the Gas Mask the Ranger has and the Gas Mask falls off the Ranger. The Ranger starts to choke and then dies from Nuclear Radiation . The US Army Ranger Captain examines the Ranger to see if he is dead and yells in victory "RANGERS LEAD THE WAY!!!" Winner:The US Army Rangers Expert's Opinion The US Army Rangers won because they were more well trained, had the better hand-to-hand fighting skills, and the more reliable weapons. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Splicers (by Geekboy27) Rangers: Splicers: Six Rangers are walking trough a tunnel in one of the metros listening for any noise of raiders, or mutants, then sudenly they hear voices. And six Splicers appear, they think the Rangers have ADAM and begin to open fire. The Rangers fire back and a Ranger with a Kalash manages to hit a Splicer with the weapon. The Splicers retreat as the Rangers pursue. A splicer with the Grenade Launcer shoots a Proximity mine and waits for the Rangers to come. "Take point!" A Ranger yells to his comrade who goes forward only to be blown up by the mine. "Take cover they are planting explosives!" Yells one Ranger who notices the Splicers trap. "Ok, you two, go over their and we wil go over here and try to flank them" The leader Ranger says. "Alright those bozos have our adam split up and try to find them!" The head of the Splciers yells. The two Rangers walk trough an abondonded train and hear something above them they split up to look aorund. One of the Rangers looks up and a Spider Splicer jumps down and begins to cut up the Ranger who tries to reach for his pistol, but it is to late and he bleeds out. And his fellow Ranger came to his aid but to late The Ranger grabs his fallen comrades pistol and walks with his shotgun to find the Splicer. The Ranger comes across a group of Splicers and listens in to two Splicers talk "Ok I'll look for the parastites stay here" As the Splicer leaves, the Ranger attaches a silencer to the pistol and sneaks up to the splicer and puts the gun to his head and pulls the trigger. Luckily, the sound was blocked out and then the Ranger sneaks back into the shadows. The Three Rangers keep looking and come across the Splciers again and begin a gun fight. The Nitro Splicer shoots a grenade killing two Rangers. The Splicer tries to fire again but the Ranger grabs a Railgun and kills the Spilcer before he can fire again. The Ranger is joined by the other Ranger and he fires the Bastard Gun close range at a Splicer The younger Ranger shoots the Splicer with his shotgun instantly killing him. The Spider Splicer comes back and jumps on the leader and scratches him, but hears a voice. "Hey ugly!" The splicer looks up and sees the second Ranger with his shotgun held high which then he notices holds a baoynet, which then the Ranger brings down into the face of the Splicer killing him The Ranger helps his leader up and the two both yell in victory. Winner:Rangers Expert's Opinion The Rangers won the day because of thier superior training and accuracy. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:PA Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Future Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Modern Warriors